mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:71.34.117.130 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 13:48, September 27, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. 18tanzc's Talk page Hello MLN Wiki users and contributers.Have any questions? Comments? if so post here!18tanzc Unblock me Hello, 18tanzc please unblock me and please don't block me again. Thanks! MLN Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 14:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) smillystaff O.K but any gypsm you get from the clicks please send them to me. 18tanzc18tanzc 14:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) OK **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 14:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to block you for 1 day.Sorry but I can't tell you why.Please dont delete me after I un-block you. Welcome to the wiki! I LOVE your new store, but please try to keep all stores and others to your own userpage. Say, instead of creating a new article for a store, please make a page called "User:18tanzc/Super store". By doing so, you would keep your own stuff in your user page. If you can, please copy the text of your store from the article to User:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store . Thanks SO much, 03:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hi, Beginners mistake but for your stuff you can make side pages i.e. '' /page you want and not articles that are for bricks, stickers and etc. Thanks, and if you need any more help or have any questions just ask me, -- 04:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Badge Images I have deleted all the badge images you uploaded as we already have those available. Try using sample: Thanks 04:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) From JESUSRocks123 18TANZC please bid 1 on bobo's thing I will give you a pipe. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 15:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. If you do plan to keep this file please name it something like 18tanzc_My_Page.jpg 23:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Offer I'll give you 15 clicks for a rough gem. 14:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll give you 30 clicks for 2 rough dimonds. 14:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Order Yah I'll do your order. Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 22:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked! Help Could you help me with my forum? link. http://mlnforum.forumotion.com/forum.htm Could you specify please? Sorry but I'm sorta confused. Do you mean naming it? I already have the name could you be a member? Smileytaff 14:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) thx thanks for visiting my page Gypsum/Pipe Stats Hey! You copied that from my page! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Have you trade marked it? If not(witch I think you haven't),Then I can use it because it is a cool idea. 18tanzc 00:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 02:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 02:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 02:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) To benjamin6891: Please click here for your order,I have moved it to my store's talk page.Please click Here. 18tanzc 13:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Superstore Hi you have not payed me for the 4 weeks I have been working here. 23:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) uhhhhhh...right.I will pay 40 clicks tomarow! K? PS.what do i click?